


Orange you glad we're friends?

by Deisigkseu (Linusblanket)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jaehyungparkian only on friendship level, M/M, Mostly friendship, i don't know how to tag, jaepil, uwu for jaepil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linusblanket/pseuds/Deisigkseu
Summary: Imdrum added Bobthebuilder, chickenlittle, brian and pinksweater in the chat "Orange you glad we're friends?"





	1. Drum makes chatgroup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^0^  
> Honestly, I’ve never tried to write in this style before but I was inspired by some promts and I’m tired to writing angst fics that I just can’t seem to finish/publish them, so I figured that maybe this will manage to cheer me up? It’s just small chapters and silly conversations (I'n not planning on writing many btw) but If it makes you smile even just a little, I’ll count it as a success.

 

Imdrum added Bobthebuilder, chickenlittle, brian and pinksweater in the chat "Orange you glad we're friends?"

 

chickenlittle: What is this nonsense?

Imdrum: Hyung! I made this chat so that we can talk together anytime! Isn’t that a great idea?

chickenlittle: No

brian: You did good dowoonie.

chickenlittle: Nope

Imdrum: Aww thanks hyung

Bobthebuilder: That’s actually a nice idea

chickenlittle: Still nope

pinksweater: I like it ^_^  

chickenlittle: …

 

brian changed his name to Whoisbrian

chickenlittle: that joke is dead

Whoisbrian: just like your love life hyung :)

chickenlittle: The disrespect I suffer is %$$^

Bobthebuilder: Hey I’m about to order takeout. Does anyone want to eat?

Imdrum: Hyung you know what manager hyung always says… it’s not good to eat at this hour at night…Count me in plz

pinksweater: !!Me too!!!!  <3 <3 <# *-* \\(^0^)/

chickenlittle: Are the hearts, stickers and all that jazz really necessary? #snake

pinksweater: meanie :( 

chickenlittle: What can I say. I live to torture you.

pinksweater: big meanie >:(

Whoisbrian: Oh you don’t mean that ;) 

chickenlittle: shut up Brian

pinksweater: ???

Whoisbrian: ;) ;) 

chickenlittle: I swear I’ll #@$%@

Imdrum: Why is Jae hyung always typing $#%@#@%#$

Bobthebuilder: Dowoonie don’t mind him and DON’T imitate his writing style. Hyung, don’t corrupt the innocent.

chichenlittle: Innocent my ass

Bobthebuilder: HYUNG

Whoisbrian: Wow I never thought Sungjin hyung was that kind of guy that uses caps when he writes.

Bobthebuilder: You’re all so extra so I need to stand out to make a point.

chickenlittle changed his name to Jaesix 

Whoisbrian changed Jaesix’s name to chickenlittle

Whoisbrian: stop promoting your YouTube channel, literally no one in this chat cares or watches it.

 

Imdrum: Hyung why are you glaring at Young K hyung in the living room?

chickenlittle: Don’t worry maknae. I’m just hoping he will spontaneously combust.


	2. Brian in annoying

chickenlittle: ok good morning blah blah just wanted to ask WHO WOKE ME UP BY KICKING ME REPEATEDLY AND THEN RAN?

Bobthebuilder: oh no 

pinsweater: I didn’t see anything hyung! ;-;

Whoisbrian: Me neither! :o

Imdrum: I did. It was @Whoisbrian hyung!

Whoisbrian: I’d call you a traitor Dowoonie but I just can’t bring myself to….

chickenlittle: HA! I knew it. You ruined my beauty sleep you DEEP SHIT

Whoisbrian: I’ll just ignore the “beauty sleep” part. For your information, we’re going out to eat breakfast in 10’ and you were the only one asleep. I did you a F-A-V-O-R.

chickenlittle: I’m pretty sure that’s NOT what an apology sounds like BRIAN. WHY DID YOU EVEN KICK ME?

Whoisbrian: Well, if you’d woken up properly the first time I kicked you, I wouldn’t have to kick you 13 times :) 

chickenlittle: ….

pinksweater: ….

Imdrum: ….

Bobthebuilder: can we keep this conversation children friendly please?

chickenlittle: #@^&%^^@%*(#@##$#%&*^4

Imdrum: wow

pinksweater: *gasps*

Whoisbrian: .i. 

Bobthebuilder: They don’t pay me enough for this


End file.
